


单行线

by Anklebone



Category: X玖少年团
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anklebone/pseuds/Anklebone
Relationships: 光凡





	单行线

杨步凡抱着那个摩托车头盔时其实挺不知所措的。

但阿瓢完全没注意到这点，他自己先把头盔戴好，要戴手套时发现杨步凡还傻傻的在原地站着，用手随意指了指后面就摆出一副要出发的样子。  
杨步凡急着凑近几步，问他：“你带过人吗……”没等到回答，但从阿瓢露出的眼睛里杨步凡莫名的感受到一些惊奇。  
不会更糟的。杨步凡向四周望了望，把手里的滑板藏进杂草丛里，戴好头盔笨拙地跨上摩托车。  
阿瓢侧着头不知道看着哪儿，但杨步凡觉得他应该有看到自己的蠢样子。  
虽然面前宽阔的肩膀只是微微颤抖了几下。

其实他有点还是怕这个人——即使两个人已经认识很久了。  
遮住耳朵的发梢、额头上不明意味的刺青、将耳垂和唇角连接在一起的链子，这些东西在杨步凡的世界里几乎从未出现过。阿瓢的出现连带着把这些东西一股脑儿的摆到杨步凡的眼前，到了现在，他也没有勇气认认真真地看一次阿瓢。

没发现哪里有可以扶着的装置，杨步凡很自然地搭上阿瓢的腰。  
今天穿的是皮衣，质感很硬，拉链也硌手。杨步凡想。他又陷入到了自己的世界里，无意识地捏着阿瓢的衣角摩挲——直到衣角被抽走。这让杨步凡收回了自己的意识，抬起头看着离自己很近的这个人。  
阿瓢这一次并没有回头，他握住杨步凡的手，略过厚重的外套，直接贴在里面那层黑T上。  
他的体温好像比自己要高一点。杨步凡的手指一点点弯起来，但他并没有时间想太多，摩托车加速的速度让他只能尽力地依靠阿瓢。  
毕竟在他心里的最佳死亡方式总需要有个准备的。

很爽。  
风刮蹭在头盔上的声音不知道比滑板时强硬了多少倍，熟悉的街道在不熟悉的速度下搅成一堆胡乱的颜色。但杨步凡穿的还是少了些，露出的一截小腿又痒又疼。阿瓢好像注意到了这点，将速度放慢了些。  
杨步凡这时候才想起来他没有问要去哪儿，犹豫了一会才偏过头：“我们要去哪里啊——”他尽力大声，只是丝毫不起作用。阿瓢应该是没有听到他的问话，反而腾出只手把他脑袋按回去，又拍了拍他的腿，大约是要杨步凡坐稳的意思。  
这个人怎么总是想到什么就做什么啊……杨步凡叹口气。

他第一次见到阿瓢是在校门口的奶茶店，这人一副不好惹的模样，手里却提溜着两杯奶茶。  
应该是等女朋友的吧？杨步凡总是能在晚自习下课后的校门口看见女同学向着自己男朋友撒娇的场景。他没把这件事放在心上，抱着滑板低着头进了校门。  
第二次却是印象深刻。很少有男生，哦不，应该是没有会跨坐在摩托上，一手一杯奶茶换着喝的……吧？杨步凡也没意识到自己记住这个人的同时还给人贴了个标签：热爱奶茶的不良分子。

所以他放学时被拦住的一瞬间实在是没控制住发抖的那几下。  
一杯奶茶被抬到与自己眼睛平齐的高度，杨步凡瞟一眼大咧咧跨在摩托车上的这个人，不知道对方想做什么。  
“给你喝的。”奶茶又被递得近一些。  
“干，干嘛给我喝？”他当然不肯收。  
那人歪着嘴笑了，笑起来的模样倒是正派又纯良：“喝不下去了，就找一个顺眼的小鬼送了呗。”  
莫名其妙。  
杨步凡还想拒绝，对方弯下腰直接把奶茶放在他脚边，骑着摩托车甩了个弯扬长而去。  
那杯奶茶他到最后也没喝，忘了是哪个同学问他时他就送人了。

知道阿瓢叫做阿瓢，那已经是杨步凡喝了很多杯奶茶之后。  
他一开始觉得厌烦，以为又是个想戏弄自己的无聊的人。但也不会有哪个人为了恶作剧换着样的买奶茶，理由天天变，偶尔编不出来的时候阿瓢就对着他笑，长链一圈又一圈卷在手指上。  
很奇怪的人。  
但他自己就已经很奇怪了，奇怪的人聚在一起很正常，他学会了不那么抗拒阿瓢的靠近。

阿瓢也不知道自己该叫什么，只是有了记忆起院里的阿姨就开始叫他小瓢。长到十五岁，不爱学习也不爱讨大人们的喜欢，没人愿意收养他，他自己也不想再给福利院添负担。  
他开始帮人打架。  
年轻气盛，毫无牵挂，下手是又狠又毒，这个名倒方便了别人记。浑浑噩噩过了几年，阿瓢觉得这么过下去也没什么不好。  
唯一喜欢的是抽一支烟再喝两杯奶茶，又苦又甜，够劲儿。

一开始和杨步凡搭话纯属意外，阿瓢本来不爱招惹这些看上去规规矩矩的高中学生，小屁孩儿脑袋一热就容易说要跟着他闯出天地来。但那天他刚打完一场架，腰上火辣辣的，实在是支撑不住喝完最后一杯奶茶。随随便便扔了他还有点舍不得，随手点了个小孩儿出来，仔细一看还挺眼熟。  
杨步凡总是一个人拎着块滑板进进出出，不想注意也难。  
逗起来也很有意思——明明很怕他，还要强撑着和他说话。  
他想起来酒吧后巷的那只野猫：吃完食物就跑，警戒心对着饲养他许久的路人也不会放下一分一秒。

但杨步凡明显有良心多了，见了几次面以后听说他又打架了，就知道挪块空位置给自己坐。  
阿瓢称自己这种行为是成年人的肚量。

他也见过杨步凡喝药的模样。  
手里的一大把药要分两三次才能咽完，杨步凡倒是习惯了，在他面前坦坦荡荡。“还得谢谢你的奶茶，这些药可真苦啊。”说这句话的时候杨步凡踩在板儿上慢悠悠往前滑。  
阿瓢插着兜跟在后面走，突然就很想把自己的摩托车搬来。  
他一向是个很有效率的人。

杨步凡感觉这段路程骑了很久，他从车上下来时腿都觉得酸软。  
阿瓢早已经跨过栏杆坐在上面，但他并不看夕阳，而是扭过头等着杨步凡走过来。  
杨步凡走到他旁边，双手撑着往下看，层层海浪打在礁石上的声音对他来讲很好听，也很舒服。他蹲下来，透过栏杆之间的缝隙去看天空，太阳被夹在铁板中间，是很好看的橙红色。  
“想吃蛋黄酥。”杨步凡只是在把自己的真实想法讲出来，却把阿瓢给逗笑了。他仰起头，第一次直视这个人。  
其实阿瓢长得很好看，杨步凡想。  
他明明对痛感求之不得，这时候却在考虑阿瓢纹身的时候、打唇环的时候，应该会很痛吧。

但他问不出口，只是站起来，很认真地对面前这个人说：“你不能总是因为一时兴起就去做些什么。”说完杨步凡就后悔了，缩起脖子生怕阿瓢生气起来会揍他。  
但阿瓢看着最后一抹阳光消失，轻轻点头：“以后都不是一时的了。”  
杨步凡眨眨眼睛，没太懂。  
阿瓢拍拍他的肩膀，走回到摩托车旁边把头盔拿起来递给他：“回去吧。”

“明天还去请你喝奶茶。”


End file.
